El entrenador y la guitarrista enamorada
by wilekox
Summary: Ash vuelve a unova a revivir sus recuerdos y uno de ellos es su pelea contra Roxie, pero Roxie cuando lo ve no quiere dejarlo ir sin decirle sus sentimientos a Ash. Una vez mas pésimo sumari pero bueno no todo sera de querer confesarle sus sentimientos a Ash también habrá mas cosas pero bueno no hago spoiler mejor lean si quieren saber.
1. Chapter 1

aclaración en este fic cambie muchas cosas como la actitud de Roxie y de otros personajes y también lugares

pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a su respectivo creador

y sin mas que empiece la historia espero y les guste y espero sus reviews

.

.

.

capitulo 1

Nuestra historia comienza en la ciudad Virbank mas especifico en el gimnasio de dicha ciudad ahí podemos ver como la líder de gimnasio estaba en su cuarto perdida en sus pensamientos

Pov Roxie

Ya han pasado más de tres años desde que el vino a mi gimnasio y desde entonces nada ha sido igual ya nadie viene a hacer un reto o incluso ni siquiera se esfuerzan ya todos los que vienen son débiles como quisiera que él estuviera aquí la única persona que me hizo sentir feliz de verdad la persona que me enseño como disfrutar un combate esa persona que se robó mi corazón...-Ash Ketchum AAAAHHHH-suspiro-reacciona Roxie el de seguro no se acuerda de ti y aparte de seguro que ya tiene novia, aunque si meló preguntan nadie se lo merece es demasiado amable para esas arpías que de seguro solo quieren...pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de su compañero

-oye Roxie despierta que llego un nuevo retador-

-qué caso tiene nadie es fuerte- decía deprimida Roxie

-no pienses eso está ves no te arrepentirás-

-porque quien es esta ves-

-no te lo puedo decir solo diré que bajes para que lo conozcas-

-está bien bajare más vale que no me arrepiente porque ya sabes que pasara si me arrepiento- amenazo la peli-blanca

-ya abajo-

Fin Pov Roxie

-hola soy Roxie líder del gimnasio y acepto tu reto-decía sin importancia mientras se presentaba

-uy como siempre la misma Roxie que conocí aquella vez-decía un azabaches con una gorra y un pikachu en su hombro- tu que dices pikachu

-pi pika pi- (que esperabas es Roxie de la que estás hablando)

-si lo sé pero aun haci una bienvenida más cálida sino es mucho por pedir-

Mientras tanto Roxie no podía creer a quien estaba viendo en frente de ella era la persona que se robó su corazón esa persona que pensó que la olvido esta ahˆ› parado a unos simples pasos de distancia

-Ash...-susurro muy bajo pero audible para el entrenador

-si ese soy yo- decía con una sonrisa

-que haces aquí pensé que te habías ido de viaje a una nueva región-

-si eso es cierto pero regrese después de coronar me campeˆ‡n en kalos-

-pero por estas desafiando mi gimnasio-

-Pues quise revivir viejos recuerdos y uno de ellos es el día que pelee contra ti y pues eme aquí-

-y solo lo haces para recordar el pasado o por alguien en particular como si fuera especial- le preguntaba Roxie temiendo la respuesta

-pues si también por alguien especial pero no sé si ella piensa lo mismo que yo pienso-

Ese momento Roxie sintió que su mundo y su corazón se quebraran al saber que "su" Ashy ya estaba enamorado pero algo en ella le decía que no hay que rendirse que puede haber oportunidad con su amado

-y se puede saber quién es la afortunada-

-te lo diré si me ganas en el combate-

-está bien acepto tu reto

(No pondré pelea porque no se me da eso y aparte para que ustedes se la imaginen cómo será la pelea)

\- me sorprendes Ash nunca creí que fueras tan fuerte-

\- tu tampoco te quedas atrás eres una excelente líder y aparte muy bonita-

Ese comentario sonrojo a la líder hasta un tono carmesí pero no se quiso quedar callada así que le dijo

También maduraste en ese viaje de kalos-

\- si serena me obligo a empezar a cambiar mi actitud de infantil a una un poco más madura-

El nombre de serena resonaba en la mente de Roxie -quien es esa tal serena y que es de mi Ashy- pensaba Roxie, pero por si las dudas de Roxie decidió preguntar quién es esa serena

-oye y quien es serena-

\- he es una amiga de la infancia y ella vive en kalos-

-ha ya veo-

\- oye Roxie me quedare un tiempo en unova así que no sé si me puedes recomendar un hotel para quedarme ya que en el CP (centro pokemon abreviado) está lleno-

Esto sorprendió a Roxie que no sabía que contestar porque si le decía uno se iría y probablemente no lo vuelva a ver y la otra es que se quede sin lugar afuera como vagabundo pero era obvio lo que le diría

-eso no tú no te hiras a un hotel tú te quedaras aquí- dijo sin pensarlo la peli-blanca

Esto sorprendió al Ketchum al darse cuenta de lo que le dijo la peli-blanca

-he...no...yo quería decir si tu querías estar aquí el tiempo que estuvieras - decía Roxie nerviosa esperando la respuesta de su amado

-claro está bien si no molesto a nadie-

-no, no te preocupes no molestas a nadie, verdad chicos- dijo la peli-blanca mientras volteaba a ver a los demás

-no habrá problema- dijeron al unísono los miembros

-bien esta de decidido te quedaras en mi cuarto donde hay una cama vacía-

-ok pero segura que no te molesta que este aquí-

-no me molesta que estés aquí-

-Está bien me quedare un tiempo-

-bien dejando eso al lado ya comieron- pregunto Roxie recibiendo como respuesta un "no"

Y así paso el resto del día mientras platicaban del viaje de Ash por kalos y como se ganó el título de campeón esto último no los sorprendió porque sabían del talento que Ash tenía para entrenar a los pokemones.

Después de un tiempo de pláticas y risas ya era la hora de dormir para todos

-en el cuarto de Roxie-

Estaba la peli-blanca y el azabaches acostados en la cama de cada quien pero algo era peculiar Ash tenía un cachete rojo con una mano marcada y una Roxie totalmente roja de la vergüenza pero como llegamos a esto

Flash back

Vemos como cada quien se retiraba en camino a su respectivo cuarto solo dos personas permanecían aun en la sala y ellos eran Ash y Roxie estaban platicando de que hacer hasta que Roxie interrumpió a Ash

-oye Ash si quieres vete al cuarto para que te pongas algo para dormir y yo me voy al baño

-gracias Roxie pero mejor tu vete a tu cuarto y yo voy al baño después de todo es tu cuarto-

-gracias-

Así fue como cada quien se fue a cambiarse mientras tanto Roxie estaba como loca al saber que estaría en el mismo cuarto que su amado y lo peor era para ella que no sabía que ponerse si algo casual o algo tranquilo o algo llamativo y haci estuvo durante otros 5 minutos hasta que por fin decidió por las tres en uno mismo ósea que algo tranquilo con casual pero un poco llamativo y se dispuso a cambiar pero fue detenida por un Ash que entro corriendo del susto por uno de los compañeros de Roxie la cual al ver como Ash le empezó a salir un poco de sangre por la nariz le planto una cachetada que sonó en todo el lugar pero lo que ella no sabía era que Ash se había golpeado la nariz unos minutos antes de entrar corriendo.

Fin del flash back

-lo siento Ash no era mi intensión golpearte sin saber porque te había salido la sangre en primer lugar- decía apenada la peli-blanca

-no te disculpe fue mi culpa entrar corriendo sabiendo que tú estabas aquí- dijo el azabaches volteándola ver y ella nada más al enamoraron se perdió en sus pensamientos con un futuro con Ash pero regreso a la realidad cuando le hablo Ash

-así que lo siento Roxie-

-no te disculpe ya está en el pasado- dijo Roxie para después soltar una risa pensando en lo ocurrido para después preguntarle algo a Ash- oye Ash alguna vez has tenido no...v...via - tartamudeo la peli-blanca por lo nerviosa que se puso al temer por la respuesta.

-si Roxie ya tenía novia- dijo Ash haciendo que Roxie que quedara callada por la respuesta afirmativa que le dio su amado- pero eso ya paso ahora no quiero pensar en eso ya lo pasado es pasado-

Esto dejo no solo triste sino curiosa a Roxie el saber porque se deprimió de ese modo al preguntarle si tenía novia

Porque Ash se deprimió? Roxie tendrá una oportunidad con Ash? Esto y más se responderá en el siguiente capitulo


	2. un dia solos parte 1

LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO EN TARDAR EN SUBIR EL CAP

-tranquilo ellos lo entenderán- dijo una vos femenina en la sombras

-eso crees-

-claro nada mas explícales-

\- solo diré por la culpa de la prepa no pude subir capítulos por los malditos parciales que empiezan el jueves y por esa razon tendre que dividir el cap en dos hoy la parte uno y cuando pueda terminarla continuación y también el otro fic que estoy asiendo pasen y lean it's free

-ya ves no fue tan dificil- volvio a decir aquella vos

-para los que se pregunten quien es ella es una asistente que contrate para que me ayudara en la explicación por que no te presentas- dije para que de las sombras aparezca una gardevoi

-hola soy una gardevoi y me llamo rosalina yo no solo soy su asistente sino que represento su bondad-

-ahy otro asistente o mas bien mi parte malvada pero no quiso venir hoy asi que aqui lo dejamos y lo presento otro dia- me despedi

-disfruten la cap y dejen sus REVIEWS por favor- se despidió rosalina

.

.

.

.

.

Un día solos parte 1

Nos encontramos en el cuarto de Roxie después de que Ash le había confesado que ya tenía novia cosa que deprimió a Roxie pero cuál fue su sorpresa fue que Ash tal parece que no quiere recordar eso

\- Ash no sé a qué te refieres a decir eso que paso entre ustedes para que estés así- dijo la peli-blanca un poco preocupada por su amado

-es que paso algo nada lindo cuando un día fui a visitarla antes de salir a Unova- dijo el azabaches con tristeza en sus palabras

Roxie ya no pudo ver a su amado de esa forma y procedió a levantarse y darle un abraso mientras le decía...

-si no quieres no es necesario que me lo digas-

-no, tengo que decírtelo tarde o temprano lo tenía que decir a alguien...lo que paso fue que

Flash back

Vemos como nuestro héroe llegaba a la región de Hoenn a visitar a su novia May que ya llevan 2 años juntos pero lo que nuestro héroe no sabía era que hacia May cuando él no estaba con ella desde que terminaron con su viaje en Hoenn

-tu que dices pikachu crees que le guste a May el collar que le compre- decía el azabaches mirando un collar de perlas

-pika pika- afirmaba su fiel amigo

-está bien es un hecho hoy será el mejor día que voy a tener- dijo motivado Ash sin saber lo que está por pasarle al momento de llegar a la casa de su novia- tú crees que me veo bien pika...-no pudo terminar el azabaches cuando vio lo que estaba sucediendo justamente en la casa de su novia ahí estaba ella su novia besándose con Drew como si nada importara nada mas ellos esto hizo que el azabaches soltara el collar haciendo un ruido que hizo que ellos se separaran y se percataran de la presencia de Ash

\- Ash deja que te explique lo que pasa-

-no hay nada que explicar May se nota claramente que es lo que en realidad sientes por el pero lo que más me dolió fue que me tuve que enterar en nuestro aniversario de los 2 años-

\- pero Ash esto solo fue un error en realidad yo no lo bese el me beso-

-Entonces por qué no te separaste de el cuándo paso y no hasta que me vieron por el ruido-

\- es que lo que pasó fue...-

\- no te quiero oír May mejor no pongas excusas que no sirven para nada y será mejor que nosotros también terminemos May para que estés feliz con Drew como lo quise ser contigo nos vemos-

Y sin más se fue Ash tratando de permanecer lo más cuerdo posible

Fin del flash back

Termino de contar Ash al borde de las lágrimas al momento de recordar el momento más triste que pudo haber presenciado como su ex-novia se estaba besando con alguien más el mismo día de su aniversario

\- lo siento Ash si no te hubiera preguntado no estarías llorando- decía la peli-blanca igual que el azabaches

\- no te preocupes me quitaste un peso de encima, gracias Roxie por preocuparte por mi como nadie más lo hizo aparte de mi madre claro- dijo el azabaches abrazando a Roxie cosa que la sonrojo pero aun así correspondió el abrazo del azabaches

\- bueno dejando eso de lado será mejor dormirnos que mañana será un nuevo día… buenas noches Ash- se despidió la peli-blanca con un abrazo

-si buenas noches mi estrella de rock- dijo el azabaches sonrojando más a la líder de Gimnasio

A la mañana siguiente en el Gimnasio de Roxie se despertaba el azabaches por el delicioso olor que llegaba desde la cocina pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando llego al ver a Roxie con ropa ligera que consistía en una camisa y unas bragas

\- buenos días Roxie-

\- Ash que haces aquí -decía la peli-blanca con la cara toda roja

-a...acu...acuérdate que me dijiste que aquí me quedara-dijo el Ketchum al percatarse de la poca ropa de Roxie

-a, sí es cierto solo que en las mañanas a veces olvido algunas cosas del día anterior (si claro duermes en el mismo cuarto que él y a la mañana siguiente no lo ves y lo olvidas quien escribe esto...a es cierto soy yo XD pero enserio como pasa eso)-dijo la líder de Gimnasio toda roja de la vergüenza que sentía -será mejor que me valla a poner más ropa-

-a Roxie, no hace falta que hagas eso solo porque estoy yo no quiero que cambies cosas que tú haces así que trata de imaginar que no estoy aquí-

Roxie por su parte no se podía creer que Ash le dijera que así estaba bien que no le importara su estadía en su casa eso hizo que Roxie se pusiera roja por lo que le dijo a Ash

-estas seguro que no te molesta? Puedo ponerme más ropa si quieres-

-no, no me molesta esta es tu casa y puedes usar lo que te guste- dijo el azabaches con un sonrisa al final-bueno dejando eso aun lado que vamos a desayunar porque tengo hambre-finalizo Ash mientras que su estómago sonaba por toda la casa

-jiji tranquilo el desayuno ya casi estará y de lo que será es un secreto así que tendrás que esperarlo a que esté listo

Así finalizo Roxie que regresaba a la cocina para terminar de preparar su comida y cuando llamo a Ash su sorpresa fue grande al ver un estofado como el que hacia su madre así transcurrió el desayuno platicando y riendo sobre el viaje de Ash por Unova pero su tranquilidad fue detenida cuando Ash dejo de hablar para comer ocasionando un silencio incómodo para Roxie y uno tranquilo pero con algo de incomodidad para Ash, así duraron unos minutos hasta que Roxie lo corto haciéndole una pregunta a Ash...

-oye Ash que te parecería si saliéramos a divertirnos ya sabes caminar, jugar etc digo si tú quieres- decía la peli-blanca con un nervio en su voz

-claro también quería preguntarte eso solo que no supe cómo- dijo el azabaches mientras regresaba a su comida para terminar de desayunar como usualmente lo hacía ósea atragantándose de comida a mas no poder después de unas horas más tarde los compañeros de Roxie habían llegado al gimnasio después de hacer sus cosas matutinas de cada mañana pero se sorprendieron al ver a Roxie cambiada totalmente como lo hacía usualmente pero cambiaron la cara al ver a Ash cambiado para salir (no describiré lo que estaban usando porque eso odio hacerlo ustedes imagínenselo) por lo que supieron que harían pero aun así les preguntaron…

-¿oigan a donde van tan arreglados?- pregunto el compañero de Roxie

-iremos a salir un rato para divertirnos un rato- contesto- así que cierren por hoy y salgan igual hagan lo que quieran

-ok Roxie, solo que no mucha 'diversión' todavía eres joven- contesto para molestarla

-¡BILLY NO AREMOS NADA DE ESO SOLO SALDREMOS COMO AMIGOS!- grito toda roja de la vergüenza Roxie

\- bueno nos vemos en la noche- dijo Ash

-no nos esperen despiertos- finalizo Roxie

-está bien, cuídense no hagan nada indebido- volvió a decirle Billy a Roxie asiendo que se sonrojara otra vez captando la indirecta de Billy

-¡MEJOR CALLATE BILLY SI NO QUIERES QUE ALGO TE PASE!- contesto enojada a su amigo para después irse con su amado

continuara


	3. un dia solos parte 2

**Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo cap solo que ahora estoy solo y para no dejarle más largo el cuento empiecen a leer y dejen sus Reviews recuerden it's free**

Nos encontramos una vez más con la pareja de "amigos" caminando más pegados como los amigos iban como si fueran una pareja pero había algo raro con ellos, Ash con la cara toda roja por la vergüenza que tenía y Roxie... Bueno Roxie iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero un poro roja pero ¿porque iban así? Pues lo que paso fue...

Flash back de 20 minutos

Nuestro protagonistas iban caminando por el parque de la ciudad platicando muy tranquilamente para saber qué es lo que harían en el día hasta que de pronto a Roxie se le ocurrió una idea o más bien una especie de broma que haría que Ash hiciera todo lo que quiera hasta la noche así que le dijo

-oye Ash que tal si hacemos una apuesta

-qué clase de apuesta Roxie-pregunto dudoso Ash por lo que tenía que hacer

-nada difícil solamente tendremos que hacer un desafío y el que pierda tendrá que hacer todo lo que diga el que gane, que te parece

-mmm-medito- interesante está bien siempre y cuando que cumplas con tu palabra de hacer todo lo que diga

-tranquilo Ketchum no te emociones porque yo ganare y ahí tú tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga -

-Si claro pero...-empezó a decir Ash pero se quedó callado pensando- como decidiremos que desafío será para que sea justo

-ha, pues haber deja me ver-dijo Roxie para empezar a buscar algo en su bolso- aja la encontré-dijo mientras sacaba una moneda-con esto

-y para qué es eso-

-pues es simple jugamos mono o águila(o como le digan de donde sean) y el que gane tendrá el honor de elegir el desafío-

-está bien tu elijes primero-

-gracias mmm elijo águila-

-pues bien, eso me deja por lógica mono-decía Ash- pues entonces ahí va-grito mientras arrojaba la moneda al aire

Fueron unos breves segundos que la moneda estuvo en el aire pero para nuestros jóvenes fueron eternos esos segundos que paso la moneda, por parte de Roxie se podía ver que su cara reflejaba emoción y esperanza de poder hacer lo que quiera con Ash sin problema, pero para sorpresa de muchos Ash estaba igual que Roxie la cual se sorprendió pero no le dio mucha importancia a su expresión para concentrarse en la moneda que empezó a acercarse al suelo cuando de repente choca una vez todo parece que Ash ganara pero que es eso... La moneda callo en una grieta asiendo que se mueva por los lados cosa que hizo que Roxie se empezara a comer las uñas de una manera muy rápida que uno creería que se mordería hasta los dedos pero se detuvo en seco al ver el resultado que dio al final la moneda.

-¡GANE!-grito feliz Roxie al darse cuenta que ella había ganado

-muy bien Roxie tu ganaste así que tú decides que haremos para la competencia-decía el azabaches algo decaído por no haber ganado

-haber será mmm...-empezó a pensar Roxie para saber cuál sería la mejor manera de ganar fácil pero se detuvo hasta que visualizo dos árboles demasiados grandes y con muchas ramas perfecto para la apuesta-eso será -dijo señalando a los arboles lo cual confundió a Ash al no entender a lo que se refería

-y que quieres que hagamos-

-mira el primero que lleve a la sima gana o también gana si el otro se cae-

-haber deja me ver si entendí me estás diciendo que escalemos un árbol y el primero que llegue gana o también ganara si el otro se cae primero?-pregunto Ash para solo recibir un "si"-está bien estoy listo

-a la cuenta de tres una...dos...TRES-grito lo último para dar inicio a la competencia

Al principio se veía que iban cabeza a cabeza pero cambio cuando de un momento a otro Ash se impulsó de una rama para tener una distancia considerable por un momento parecía que Ash iba a ganar pero para la sorpresa de Roxie Ash no se agarró bien de una rama haciendo que callera pero para su suerte si no hubiera sido por su experiencia en aterrizar hubiera caído de cabeza pero no, callo de pie como si de un gato se tratara, Roxie no desaprovecho eso para continuar pero aun así ella ya tenía la victoria asegurada porque Ash se calló solamente que Roxie quería llegar a la cima para tener una mejor vista del parque.

Estuvo a tan solo una rama de llegar pero con lo que no conto fue que de la rama que estaba sujetada esta se quebrara asiendo que también se caiga solamente que a diferencia de Ash Roxie no tenía experiencia en las caídas así que solamente cerro fuerte sus ojos y espero la fuerte caída la cual nunca llego.

Roxie al momento de querer abrir sus ojos un poco pero se llevó una sorpresa la cual hizo que los abriera de golpe observando que Ash la tenía cargando como princesa para que no cayera pero con lo que no conto era que se quedaría hipnotizado con los bellos ojos de la albina la cual también quedo hipnotizada por los ojos de Ash

Ellos cada vez se iban acercando hasta el punto de poder sentir la respiración del otro cada vez sus labios se acercaban más pidiendo que ya se juntaran así que paso lo inimaginable

-MAMA ESAS DOS PERSONAS SE ESTAN BESANDO (sé que me odiaran por esto)- grito un niño detrás de ellos ocasionando que la albina se parara de golpe por la vergüenza que tenía mientras en sus pensamientos se repetía una y otra vez…

"No puedo creer casi beso a Ash esto no pudo pasar te maldigo niño por romper mi preciado momento con MI entrenador" Pensó Roxie haciendo énfasis en "mi" pero para Ash solamente se quedó en su mismo lugar tratando de analizar lo que avía pasado pero no se dio cuenta de que Roxie le estaba hablando

-OYE ASH REACCIONA-grito Roxie para que el nombrado le hiciera caso

-he...ha Roxie no te había escuchado que paso

-pues de que de la nada me empezaste a ignorar

-lo siento Roxie...y bien que quieres hacer Roxie-

-pues quiero tener una cita en la feria contigo Ash

El nombrado simplemente se quedó paralizado en su mismo lugar al escuchar lo que Roxie quería hacer pero aun así no le dio importancia para cuando se reincorporo solamente sonrió dando a entender que estaba bien

-bueno Roxie será mejor ir-

-está bien- dijo Roxie para ir al lado de su amado pero no solamente paso eso sino que Roxie aprovecho para ir abrazada del brazo del azabache para que se volviera a sonrojar

-que ha...haces R...Roxie-tartamudeaba el azabache por la acción de la albina

-quiero ir así Ash... O te molesta que lo haga-dijo con ojos cristalinos que daban a entender que quería llorar

Ash solamente pudo decir-no Roxie si a ti te gusta está bien-termino por decir con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Roxie

Fin del flash back

Se puede ver a la "pareja de amigos" caminando cada vez más cerca de la feria pero para su sorpresa no había gente o más bien dicho no había tanta como muchos creerían pero se podían subir a todas las atracciones sin problema alguno

-bien Roxie a donde te quieres subir primero-

Pero no tuvo respuesta el azabaches por parte de la albina así que decidió verla para saber por qué no le contesta

Pero se llevó una sorpresa que nunca se esperaba de aquella albina que era rebelde con lo que vio desecho esa idea porque Roxie estaba fascinada de la feria porque se podía ver que tenía los ojos de una niña de 10 años cuando le daban el regalo que quería, Ash al ver el otro lado que tenía Roxie no el de Rebelde sino el de una niña inocente, pero por alguna razón Ash se le quedo viendo que en sus ojos reflejara asombro, felicidad y… ¿amor?

De un momento a otro Ash se empezó a acercar a Roxie cada vez se encontraba Roxie paso su brazo por la espalda de la albina hasta llegar a su hombro para juntarlo en un abrazo haciendo que esta se sobresaltara al momento de sentir que algo o más bien alguien pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver en la posición que estaba se sonrojo a mas no poder casi haciendo que se desmallara pero por el abrazo del azabache pero esto solamente logro juntarlos más para que entre más se estén acercando sintiendo la respiración del otro pero lo que no contaban era que la feria diera un anuncio diciendo…

-se les informa que dentro de unas horas empezará la función de fuego-artificiales para que no se las pierda-informo por el altavoz ocasionando que la "pareja de amigos" se separaran de golpe ocasionando que se sonrojaran de golpe pero Roxie fue la que más salió afectada porque se volvía a repetir

-"no otra vez, no otra vez, por favor Arceus, si es en serio que me odias solo dímelo no me mandes alas y las rompas"- se repetía mentalmente la albina por lo sucedido, Ash al ver que Roxie parecía que había entrado en shock decidió hablarle

-d-dime R-R-Roxie a que te quieres subir primero-tartamudeaba el azabache por lo que acaba de pasar

-¿eh?... A… Ash quisiera ir a la montaña rusa(o como le llamen en su lugar en donde se encuentren)-pero pensaba-"será mejor algo que me baje el sonrojo y que mejor que la montaña rusa"

-está bien Roxie- dicho esto se dirigieron la montaña rusa

(La siguiente parte tuve que hacerla corta porque mi imaginación se fue de vacaciones a las vegas y ahora está detenido)

Se podía decir que era una cita normal, normalmente desastrosa empezando con que Ash en la montaña rusa empezó a vomitar y para el colmo le cayó un poco a Roxie, pero para mala suerte de Ash el karma hizo efecto haciendo que en el remolino chino ahora le tocara a Roxie vomitar a Ash pero para suerte de ambos lo demás juegos eran solamente diversión

Empezó el ocaso así que decidieron subirse a la rueda de la fortuna iban callados ni uno de los dos pero no era un silencio incomodo sino uno tranquilo pero a Roxie le empezó a incomodar una pregunta que seguía en su cabeza y era…

-¿oye Ash quiero preguntarte por quien viniste a Unova otra vez?- Ash solamente se quedó callado pero prefirió que sería mejor decirle

-vine por…

 **Hasta aquí el cap lectores espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus Reviews hasta la otra**


	4. Fin o Inicio?

**Hola lectores queridos aquí de nuevo junto con rosalina pero bueno sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no he actualizado pero eso es solo la culpa de la maldita prepa que no he podido escribir bueno yo me despido Rosalina tiene un anuncio importante al final así que por favor lean TODO**

 **Sin más me despido si no sabes quién soy, soy Wilekox me despido hasta la otra**

 **Dejen sus Reviews recuerden Its'free**

Nos encontramos una vez más en la montaña rusa, en uno de los momentos o más bien en el momento más importante de Roxie

-dime Ash por quien fue que regresaste a Unova?- pregunto la albina con temor a su respuesta

-p-porque esa pregunta Roxie- se sorprendió el azabache ante el tal pregunta

-es que no me gusta...- empezó a decir pero ella misma se detuvo

-¿qué?- no con prendió a lo que Roxie se refería

-no me gusta que tu tengas a alguien en tu corazón y no estés con ella sino que estas con alguien más en una cita- dijo sorprendiendo al azabaches

-espera Roxie la idea de la cita fue tu idea no mía yo solamente te obedecí por la apuesta- no pensó lo último pero cuando vio a Roxie con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos fue que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

-entonces solo lo hiciste por la apuesta-dijo Roxie aun con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Roxie... Eso no quise decir...-trato decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Roxie

-entonces que era Ash, que no quisiste venir conmigo o que solamente lo hiciste para cumplir un capricho-decía mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir

-lo siento Roxie no pensé lo que te dije es...solo que me sorprendió tu pregunta-termino de decir mientras la abrazaba cosa que sorprendió a Roxie

Desde que Ash había abrazado a Roxie no había dicho nada solamente se silenciaron pero no era un silencio incomodo era uno que tranquilizaba así estuvieron buen rato hasta que Ash decidió decir algo

-Roxie tengo que decirte algo muy importante-Decía serio cosa que preocupo a Roxie

-que es Ash- pregunto preocupada por la seriedad que ponía el azabache

-recuerdas que antes de subir me llamaron por teléfono-

-sí que tiene que ver eso-

-pues...-

Flash back

Se podía ver a la pareja de amigos ir en dirección a la rueda de la fortuna cuando a Ash le entra una llamada

-hola Ash al habla- dijo esperando respuesta de la otra línea

-hola hijo me da gusto oírte, como has estado desde que llegaste a Unova-era la voz de Delia la mama del azabaches

-bien mama, desde que llegue estoy bien-

-me alegra saberlo-

-bueno mama para qué es que me llamaste-

-bueno hijo ocupo que regreses a Kanto para algo muy importante-hablaba con voz seria Delia cosa que preocupo a Ash

-qué es eso tan importante-

-no te lo puedo decir solamente te lo estoy diciendo para que cuando termines de hacer tus cosas regreses rápido-

-si mama cuando termine aquí te llamare para decirte cuando me voy-

-okey hijo cuídate-se despidió Delia

-si mama tu también cuídate

Y sin más se despidió para ir con Roxie a la rueda de la fortuna

Fin del flash back

Después de terminar de decir lo que había pasado tenía una mirada de sorpresa y a la vez de tristeza

Pov Roxie

No sé qué puedo hacer o decir Ash me estaba diciendo que se iría y no solo eso sino que no me quiere decir quien le gusta no puedo dejar de sentir una presión en mi pecho como si quisiera que le diga todo lo que siento o no

Por un lado si le digo puede que no me corresponda y con tan solo pensarlo me duele siento que el dolor crece no me deja pensar claramente de que hacer porque si no me corresponde siento que ya no pueda ni mirarlo de lejos sin que me duela, pero también está el hecho de que si no le digo nada cambiara solamente que yo lo seguiré amando en secreto pero el si haría su vida con otra y yo seguiré sola como siempre lo he estado, porque Arceus porque cuando piensas que encuentras a la persona correcta siempre hay algo que te impide estar con el

Fin Pov Roxie

Mientras Roxie pensaba que podía hacer para que su amado no se fuera sin decirle lo que siente o no decirle y que se valla

Ash no estaba pasando el mejor momento que digamos porque el también estaba pensando en que decirle a Roxie para que lo tome de la mejor manera

Pov ASH

Mierda...mierda que le digo desde que le termine de contar lo que pasó joder porque esto me pasa a mí con la persona que amo...esperen ¿amar? A ¿Roxie? Haaaaa, para que lo niego ella era mi único motivo por el que regrese pero por miedo a que me rechace no le he dicho

Piensa Ash recuerda lo que serena te dijo sobre las relaciones en la pareja, si eso…heeee, que era lo que me dijo, maldición porque me tuve que quedar dormido justamente en la parte más importante JODERRRRRR

Tranquilo, tranquilo piensa que es lo mejor para decir en este momento ya se le diré lo que siento pero si me rechaza o si me dice que si pero y si me rechaza maldición una simple oración puede ser tan difícil es mas ya sé que es lo que voy a hacer

Fin Pov Ash

Pov normal

-Ósea que te vas-dijo Roxie rompiendo el abrazo de ambos

-Eso creo pero no estoy seguro si ir o no-dijo el azabaches

-Pues que te valla bien Ash-sin más que decir bajo del juego seguida por Ash

Caminaron bastante tiempo en silencio y a una distancia considerada pero cada vez que Ash se quería acercar Roxie se alejaba caminando más rápido

Siguieron caminando así hasta llegar al mismo parque que hicieron la apuesta Ash ya no lo soportaba no quería que la amistad que tenía con Roxie se perdiera pero tampoco quería ser solo un amigo más él quería ser más que un simple amigo así que se armó de valor para recuperar lo perdido

-Roxie-hablo el azabaches- quiero que voltees-dijo mientras la alcanzaba y la sujetaba del brazo

-Para que quieres que voltee...-no pudo continuar porque Ash la había silenciado con un beso, UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS de la albina-Ash...porque fue eso-Roxie no salía del shock su amado le robo un beso su primer beso

-Escúchame bien Roxie desde que te conocí me has gustado pero ahora con todo mi corazón puedo decirte que te amo, te amo Roxie gracias a ti con solo verte pude olvidar por completo a May por eso odio cuando me ignoras-decía Ash viéndola directamente a los ojos-por eso te diré que si quieres ser mi novia Roxie-

La albina no solo tenía su anterior shock sino que también el azabaches se le confeso sin titubear con total seguridad se confeso

Se tuvo que dar una cachetada imaginaria para reaccionar y poder contestar

-Ash yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti por eso que me digas esto me haces muy feliz Ash-comento la albina- así que ME ENCANTARÍA-dijo/grito para lanzarse a Ash y darle un beso en los labios

-Así que Roxie me quieres acompañar a kanto-pregunto con una sonrisa el azabaches

-Claro Ashy-dijo con una sonrisa igual

Sin más se fueron a casa de la albina a prepararse para un nuevo comienzo

 **Hola a todos queridos lectores les tengo que decir lo que pasara un tiempo pues son varios puntos**

 **1.-pausare los otros dos fic ósea que este por un tiempo solamente actualizare**

 **2.-cuando pase bastante tiempo publicare un onee-shot de otro anime**

 **3.- por último y más importante se acercan nuevos proyectos cuando tenga más tiempo libre y cuando acabe un fic**

 **Sin más me despido si no saben quién soy, soy Rosalina hasta la otra**


	5. aviso: feliz navidad

Tranquilos, tranquilo no diré nada malo este es un pequeño aviso o más bien solo quiero decirles gracias, no se preocupen de la continuación en un rato más lo subo, bueno lo que quiero decirle es que a pesar de tardarme mucho con los capítulos ustedes esperaron todo el tiempo necesario para la continuación ya sé que no soy el mejor o soy bueno en escribir tengo demasiados errores al momento de escribir o que la historia central no es tan llamativa pero eso quiero creer que no les ha importado no quiero sonar como un experto porque no lo soy pero en este poco tiempo que llevo en fanfiction me ha gustado demasiado todos los reviews los favoritos que dejan en mis historias me dan demasiada motivación para continuar cada fic que hago porque sé que a ustedes les gusta no me importa si son pocos mientras sea uno yo la continuare por ustedes

También quiero que sepan que en el tiempo que no público capitulo no crean que es porque no quiero sino porque la preparatoria no me dejaba y menos hace unas semanas que estaba en los parciales pueden creerlo tan rápido se hizo desde la última vez que dije eso

Un adelanto de lo que se viene... Mejor no se las digo porque antes de año nuevo publicare el último capítulo de "secretos" así es el lemon está cerca solo falta unos días para el tan esperado momento y antes de eso les diré lo que viene así que espérenlo porque lo hare igual que aquí primero el aviso y después el cap. porque esto apenas comienza

Y antes de despedirme les diré que hagan todo lo que ustedes quieran no se pongan limites si quieren hacer algo hagan lo y por ultimo solo les quiero desear una...

FELIZ NAVIDAD DE PARTE DE SU AMIGO WILEKOX NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE UNOS DIAS


	6. planeando el viaje

**Hola como están queridos lectores como les prometí aquí está la continuación de esta fic tan querido por ustedes y esto no será tan largo ya que dije todo solamente les volveré a desear una feliz navidad**

 **PS: me siento solo sin Rosalina y sin el amargado ya quiero que vuelvan T-T**

 **Bueno que empiece el capitulo y no olviden dejar sus reviews it's free**

Era una mañana tranquila para toda la hermosa ciudad de Virbank, los adultos se iban a trabajar, los más chicos se iban a su escuela, todo era paz y tranquilidad sino fuera por...

-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!- si un grito fue lo que arruino la mañana tan tranquila y hermosa de la ciudad

Este grito provenía del gimnasio de la ciudad ósea el gimnasio veneno de la líder Roxie la cual estaba... ¿alterada?

-¿Porque nunca pienso las cosas antes de contestar, porque arceus?- preguntaba al cielo la albina

Mientras tanto con el dios pokemon

Como que ya se les hizo costumbre involucrarme en las relaciones del elegido- se decía el dios pokemon- pues si me quieren llamar seguido les voy a dar un regalo para que tengan motivos para llamarme y no solo aquí sino también en los demás historias que me ponen les daré a todas esa historia motivos para llamarme así que ya lo saben tú el que está leyendo esto prepara te para lo que viene (rompiendo la cuarta pared de manera "casual")- terminaba de relatar arceus con una sonrisa mientras recitaba un conjuro

Regresando con la albina

ACHU!-estornudo- porque siento que esto apenas es el comienzo de muchos problemas- reflexiono tratando de pensar un poco las cosas- espero que todo salga bien con los chicos- termino acostándose en su cama

Con Ash y Billy

-Oye Ash-llamo Billy- que es lo que siente por Roxie- pregunto con picardía mientras que el azabaches que estaba bebiendo algo justo en ese preciso momento termino aprendiendo pistola agua (espero que entiendan el chiste) haciendo que se ponga todo rojo

-Qué cosas dices Billy- pregunto el azabaches

-Que es lo que sientes por Roxie-volvió a preguntar

-Me gusta-contesto con un susurro nada audible

-Que dijiste-

-Que la amo-Hablo pero elevo un poco la vos pero aun no era audible

-No te entiendo nada Ash-

-QUE LA AMO BILLY-grito a todo pulmón asiendo que la susodicha sonriera con satisfacción

-Bien así se habla pero luego me dices todo lo que la amas ahora ahí que concentrarnos en lo que venimos- terminaba de hablar mientras se ponía seria y miraba su destino mientras recordaban el motivo de su ida

Flash back (n/a: empezara cuando Roxie y Ash llegaron a la casa de la albina)

Después de que Ash se confesara a Roxie y que esta aceptara regresaron a la casa de la albina abrazados muy juntos para prepararse para viajar a kanto

Pero no contaron de que cuando entraron a la sala estaba Billy tomando te como si nada pasara pero cuando vio a la pareja muy juntos y acaramelados no pudo evitar lanzarles una mirada picara y les decía

-Si se dan tanta azúcar y miel harán que me de diabetes- bromeo causando que los enamorados se sonrojaran y se separaran al instante

-B-B-Billy que h-h-aces despierta todavía- hablaba una muy sonrojada Roxie

-Solo estaba tomando un poco de té con azúcar, mientras ustedes se daban azúcar de mas-volvió a bromear- y díganme como les fue en la cita

-Muy bien- contexto Roxie muy feliz

-Eso veo porque llegaron muy tarde o no me digan que se fueron a un hotel para hacer "cosas"-hablo mientras les mandaba una mirada de pervertida a ambos asiendo que se volvieran a sonrojar

-ESO NO PASO BILLY- Grito Roxie echa un tomate por lo dicho

-Entonces en donde estuvieron-pregunto

-Fuimos a la feria-contexto más calmada

-Y como estuvo la feria-volvió a preguntar

-Fue muy divertido pasar el tiempo ahí, pero fue más emocionante cuando salimos de la feria en el parque-conto Roxie omitiendo la discusión que tuvieron en la rueda de la fortuna

-Porque que pas...-de la nada se detuvo-no me digas que ustedes lo hicieron en el parque-pregunto

-Sí, así es-contexto aún más sonriente Roxie dejando impactada a Billy-oye que te pasa-quiso saber porque su amiga quedo impactada

-No sabía que tuvieras ese fetiche Roxie- empezó hablar Billy mientras salían lagrimas falsas (más fácil de telenovela mexicana) y dejaba a Roxie impactada

-Espera que...-trato de hablar pero la interrumpida Billy

-Mi pequeña resulto ser una gran pervertida, cómo pudiste hacerle eso al pobre de Ash- seguía hablando y llorando como si fuera una fuente

-Oye nosotros no...-y una vez más Billy la interrumpió

-Eso me gano al dejarte sola con Ash el muy inocente fue violado por una salvaje-esto último hizo que Ash se pusiera rojo como tomate y Roxie grito

-NOSOTROS NO HICIMOS ESO BILLY LONQUE PASO FUE QUE ASH SE ME CONFESO-grito a más no poder

-ARA, ARA, quien diría que el niño que una vez llego al gimnasio ahora sería el novio de la pequeña Roxie- empezó su monologo...otra vez-Lastima que se tendrán que separar en cualquier momento

-Eso no será problema-hablo Ash por primera vez en todo el rato

-A que te refieres-no entendía Billy-te mudaras de kanto a Unova o que- preguntaba Billy a Ash el cual negó

-No, yo pasare un tiempo en kanto-empezó a explicar Roxie- lo que pasa es que Ash tiene que ir y yo lo acompañe-finalizo

Billy no dijo nada después de oír eso lo cual entristeció a Roxie porque pensó que no le gustó la idea de ir, por lo cual quiso hablar pero Billy...

-ESTAS LOCA ROXIE COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO-grito mientras sacudía a la albina

-A que te refieres- pregunto aun siendo sacudida por Billy

-ESO NO SE PUEDE, TIENES QUE PEDIR PERMISO, ESPERAR A QUE LO ACEPTEN Y AL FINAL QUIEN SE HARIA CARGO EL GIMNACIO NIÑA-Termino de gritar Billy explicando lo que tenía que hacer Roxie si quería ir Kanto

-Pero lo del gimnasio no creo que sea un problema-

-Como que no tienes que primero hablar con los grandes para poder decir cuando te vas cuanto tiempo estarás fuera y quien se quedara en tu lugar-termino de hablar Billy

Roxie no sabía que decir Billy puede parecer inmadura a veces pero cuando se tiene que poner seria no hay quien le gane

Hubo un silencio corto pero para el trio fue eterno no sabían como hacer para que ellos acepten la salida de Roxie y también quien se quedara en el gimnasio,

-Y porque no, nosotros vamos a pedir permiso-propuso Ash rompiendo el silencio

-No es tan simple tenemos que ir unos días antes de partir y con suerte nos darán el permiso- contexto Billy-pero creo que puede a ver una solución

-Cual es-contestaron los enamorados

-Ash ya que tú eres el campeón de Kalos puede que si hablas con el campeón de Unova que es Alder puede que el té de el permiso

-Es en serio, crees que Alder nos pueda hacer ese favor-se empezó a ilusionar Roxie

-Tal vez, recuerden que Alder ya conoce a Ash así que creo que nos puede ayudar

-Bien está decidido mañana iremos a ver a Alder-contexto Roxie

-Tranquila chica Ash y yo iremos tú te debes que quedar-

-Porque-

-Puede que algún retador venga-dijo mientras pensaba "si claro como si alguien vendría cuando no empieza la liga"

-No te preocupes Roxie nosotros nos encargamos de esto tu relaja te-le dijo Ash mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

Billy vio cómo se comportaba Ash en su presencia así que decidió hacer algo

-Roxie si no cuidas a Ash puede que te lo quite alguna vez-bromeo haciendo que Ash se sonrojara y Roxie se enojara por lo dicho

-Tú lo haces y yo te mato oíste Billy-habla Roxie con su modo yandere activado

-Bueno, bueno vallan a dormir que mañana tenemos que salir temprano-dijo mientras todos se iban a su cuarto-oye a dónde vas

-Al cuarto de Roxie-contexto Ash

-Eso no tú te quedaras en mi cuarto y yo en el de Roxie

-Porque-pregunto

-Tengo cosas que hablar-finalizo para después irse con Roxie

Ash ni siquiera pide decir algo porque las chicas se fueron así que no le quedo de otra que irse al cuarto de Billy

Al día siguiente

Amanecía y el entrenador comenzaba a despertarse en la cama cuando escucho un fuerte grito

-ASH YA ES DE DIA LEVANTATE QUE SE HACE TARDE-grito Billy desde la sala

-Ya voy-contexto

Ya una vez cambiado bajo a desayunar para después partir

-Oye Billy a donde tenemos que ir-

-Primero tenemos que ir a un congreso para poder hablar con Alder ya de ahí esperemos a que todo salga bien-contesto

-Ok vamos-

Fin del flash back

Los entrenadores al fin llegaron al congreso para poder comunicarse con Alder pero cuando entraron se llevaron una sorpresa

-ALDER-gritaron ambos al ver que el campeón de Unova se encontraba ahí al escuchar que alguien había gritado volteo a ver quién era y más grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el joven que en cada encuentro que tenía decía con orgullo su origen de entrenador y ahora se trataba del campeón de Kalos

-Hola Ash es bueno verte de nuevo-saludo el campeón

-Alder como estas pero que haces aquí-pregunto Ash

-Bueno ya que como saben por ahora la liga está cerrada y no han habido muchos retos para los lideres así que vengo a hablar con el congreso para pedirle que a la líder de esta ciudad que viene siendo Roxie le den unas vacaciones por un tiempo como les paso a los otros líderes-contexto con simpleza dejando con la boca abierta a dúo de entrenadores

-Y que paso-pregunto Billy

-Bueno conseguí el permiso lo cual me recuerda ustedes se lo pueden decir por mi parte tengo mucho trabajo como campeón así que adiós- sin esperar respuesta se fue corriendo

-Qué hijo de p*-quiso decir Billy pero Ash la interrumpió

-Bueno fue más fácil así que ya vámonos-finalizo pero Billy no se movía quiso preguntar hasta que ella grito

-HHAAAAAAAA!-grito a todo lo que podía- ESTO NO TIENE NINGUN SENTIDO NO VALIO LA PENA NADA SOLO VENIMOS Y YA NO HICIMOS PRACTICAMENTE NADA-gritaba como si fuera una niña pequeña

-Ya tranquila al menos no fue tan difícil como decías- trataba de calmarla-será mejor irnos

-Está bien, pero esto no me gusta nada fue muy fácil y a veces eso significa que se vienen problemas muy graves- susurro esto último pero Ash la alcanzo a escuchar

-A que te refieres-pregunto

-A nada mejor vámonos-

Después de un rato en la casa de Roxie

Llegaron el dúo de entrenadores para percatarse de que Roxie ya tenía muchas maletas preparadas Ash quiso preguntar porque tantas pero Billy le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo dando a entender que no hablara

Bueno y que paso-pregunto Roxie ya que ellos no hablaban

-Tenemos dos noticias la buena es que todos los lideres tendrán vacaciones y la mala es que no sabemos cuánto tiempo-contexto Billy-Bueno dejando eso de lado no es muy pronto para hacer maletas

-No, cuando me llamaron me dijeron que tenía que irme lo más pronto posible porque es urgente por eso quiero que Roxie me acompañe-contexto Ash

-Bueno y cuando se van-cuestiono

-Seria mañana temprano para que no haya problema-respondió- bueno se está haciendo tarde porque no comemos

-Siiiii-contestaron al mismo tiempo las amigas

-Solo tengo una pregunta Ash-hablo Roxie- donde está tu pikachu-pregunto dejando helado al pobre entrenador

ES CIERTO NO HE VISTO A PIKACHU DESDE AYER-grito asustado haciendo que Billy se riera-que es tan divertido

-Tú te preocupas por pikachu demasiado pero relajante yo sé dónde está si quieres vamos-pregunto recibiendo un asentamiento de parte del azabache

Billy lo guio a la parte trasera donde se encontraban los demás pokemones y ahí mismo se encontraba pikachu en una situación...comprometedora...con...una...cátsup

-Pika pi pikachu- (eres una delicia preciosa) traductor gracias a Google-sama

-Ok será mejor dejarlos solo-dijo Ash sin poder quitarse la imagen de su compañero con una botella de cátsup

Después de eso pasaron la tarde comiendo y hablando de puras incoherencias como esta historia al caer la noche prefirieron dormir temprano para salir con tiempo en la mañana solo que esta ves Billy si dejo que Ash se acostara en el cuarto de Roxie pero con la condición de que no harían nada malo o no sin ella, haciendo que el dúo se sonrojara... De nuevo

A la mañana siguiente se preparaban con lo que tenían a la mano para cambiarse para poder partir a Kanto, Billy los acompaño hasta el aeropuerto donde una vez ahí se despidieron temporalmente hasta que regresara o pasara otra cosa

Una vez en el avión Roxie se sentía nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada al fin conocería kanto y también la familia de su novio pero le preocupaba que no les agradara como era Ash vio que Roxie se sentía nerviosa así que tomo su mano y con voz suave le dijo

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien-le sonrió al final para que Roxie también le devolviera la sonrisa y se calmara para después terminar en un beso lleno de amor por parte de los dos

Continuara...


	7. malentendido y la llegada de la enemiga

Revivi de la muerte lectores queridos y saben lo que eso significa... ahi nuevo cap de este fic y tu cuerpo lo sabe...ok no

bueno dejando atrás todo eso quiero decirles que no era mentira lo de los nuevos fic que estoy escribiendo solo que quiero terminar este primero para empezar con las demás historias que tengo empezadas asi que esperen un poco para los harem's que se vienen en un futuro

este fic no se que tan largo lo hare porque no quiero que sea largo pero tampoco tan corto digan me que tanto quieren que dure

y bueno a leer

(P.s sigo sintiéndome solo Rosalina vuelve pronto) dejar Reviews it's free

* * *

Amanecía en pueblo paleta, el sol resplandecía con todo lo que podía dando a entender que seria un hermoso día...o eso se pensaba porque en la residencia Ketchum pasaba...

ASH KETCHUM QUE HICISTES- se escuchaban los gritos de una señora(cuya edad desconozco) gritándole a un joven claramente asustado

Y-y-y-y-y-yo no h-h-h-hecho nada malo m-m-mama- por el miedo el joven no podía hablar con claridad

A NO ENTOCES SI DICES QUE LLEGARON AYER PORQUE NO LLEGARON AQUÍ- seguía enojada

Un poco alejados de ellos se encontraba una albina que a simple vista parecía que estaba calmada pero internamente se estaba muriendo de miedo por lo enojada que se puede ver Delia cuando se enoja pero aun así se armo de valor para poder hablar

Señora ketchum no a pasado nada lo que pasa es...-empezó a contar la albina

Flash back de la noche anterior

Roxie Pov

Acabábamos de llegar al aeropuerto luego del largo viaje que tuvimos de unova hasta kanto, era demasiado tarde así que decidimos quedarnos en un hotel y...

Disculpe una habitación con dos camas por favor- pidió Ash de buena manera a la recepcionista

Un momento por favor-hablo para después de un rato- vienen de luna de miel- nos hablo de manera picara Ash no dijo nada y yo...bueno yo si me sonroje no me gusta que hablen de ese tema

No señora, somos novios pero no estamos casados- contesto Ash parecía calmado pero en sus ojos vi que se podía poner nervioso si seguía así

Que lastima porque solo nos queda una habitación y es con una cama-dijo decepcionada

Me quede pensando un momento compartir el cuarto no era malo ya lo habíamos echo pero también la cama eso ya era demasiado, di otra mirada a Ash para comprobar algo y cuando lo vi lo comprobé estaba sonrojado el estaba sonrojado

No creía lo que haría a continuación simplemente salio natural porque dije-queremos esa- y ya con verlo sonrojado me dio el impulso para poder hablar

La recepcionista y el azabaches se sorprendieron aunque mas sorprendido estaba Ash porque su sonrojo aumento ( que estará pensando ese lokillo heeee)

Esta bien aquí esta su llave-hablo la recepcionista por ultima ves porque solo dije "gracias" y jale a Ash que seguía en su mundo que lo hace enrojecer cada ves mas.

Al llegar al cuarto lo primero que quise era arrojarme a la cama para poder descansar pero me detuve cuando...

Interrupción del flash back y fin Pov Roxie

Pov normal

Estas alargando mucho la historia jovencita porque aun no me explicas el porque me tuvieron que hablar del hotel del que estaban ustedes dos diciendo que estaban asiendo mucho ruido- hablo la "joven" madre del entrenador

Pikachuuu-negó con descaro el pokemon mas querido de todos pero que nadie lo tiene en su equipo pokemon, desde el hombro de Delia ganándose una caricia por parte de esta

Aprendan de pikachu el es un buen pokemon que lastima que no es humano- hablo mientras lo seguía acariciando

Ash y Roxie le mandaron una mirada fulminante a pikachu que ni se inmuto ante esto pero si a lo que dijeron a continuación- disculpa pero sabe lo que estaba haciendo pikachu en el gimnasio solo con una botella de ketchu- hablo la pareja al mismo tiempo asiendo que pikachu palideciera de la nada de amarillo a blanco

Delia al escuchar esto volteo de manera aterradora su cuello asia pikachu ocacionando que a este se le saliera el alma por la boca (pobre pikachu)-pikachu ketchum vete a la esquina- y como alma que se la lleva el diablo se fue a la esquina, la pareja estaba sorprendida no solo por el echo de que Delia hizo palidecer a un pokemon sino también que pikachu llevaba el apellido Ketchum

Bueno como decia...-continuo contando la albina

Continuación del flash back

Al llegar al cuarto sentí que mi color de piel se quedaría por siempre roja ya que la cama no era de la misma forma que las demás, osea que estaba con forma de corazón y cojines de la misma forma y por si fuera poco en los muebles de alado habían velas aromáticas

Aun me imaginó a la recepcionista del hotel con su sonrisa sádica, no recuerdo la ultima ves que senti tanta verguenza en mi vida tener al chico que te gusta en un cuarto de hotel a dias de empezar eso se oye como pelicula clasificacion D (espero que entiendan a lo que me refiero)

Ash tal parece que se dio cuenta que estaba ida ya que dijo -porque no tomas un baño primero- dijo mientras ponía su maleta en la cama(ni put* idea de donde salieron solo aparecieron)

solo dije -ok- y me fui al baño para poder calmarme mínimo un poco, han sido demasiadas emociones por un dia, pero no es algo que un buen baño no pueda quitar

despues de bañarme busque en mi mochila mi pijama pero lo que encontré fue...

-que car*** es esto- no pude evitarlo en ves de encontrar mi ropa encontré ropa muy ajustada en todo sentido casi sin dejar nada a la imaginación y no solo eso sino que encontré una nota de Billy que decía "querida Roxie ya que ivas con tu novio seria mejor que empezaran a practicar lo que aran en la noche de boda por eso saque toda tu ropa y puse todo ese conjunto sexy para ustedes dos solos"-esto tiene que ser una maldita broma- dije para luego ver que la nota tenia una flecha que daba a entender que la girará y para rematar tenia P.S la nota "P.S es broma solo busca muy abajo tu ropa a noser que se me haya olvidado y no la puse...bueno mejor no te pongas pijama.

P.S 2 tranquila todo esta ahí te quiere billy

P.S 3 defiende tu amor por el azabaches cuidate" (esa billy es una lokilla)

estoy segura que se pusieron de acuerdo para atormentarme justamente este dia.

después de eso me cambie y sali del bano para toparme a Ash juntando algunos cojines en el suelo claramente el tenia la intención de dormir en el suelo a lo cual yo me o puse pero al final tuve que ceder al paso que íbamos no llegaríamos a ningún lado

en la madrugada no podia dormir sentia emoción y tristeza, daba vuelta por toda la cama de corazón que por error apreté algo y empezó a girar, "esto tiene que ser otra maldita broma" quise intentar dormir otra ves pero ahora todo era peor las emociones mezcladas mas la cama girando mas un azabaches que tiene el sueño demasiado pesado no es una buena suma fue una noche demasiado mala

a la manana siguiente el azabaches parecía que durmió por días enteros no tenia ni una pizca de sueno (que novedad), y yo a pesar de tener demasiado sueño no quería demostrarlo para no preocupar pero como siempre paso algo que no quería que pasara la cama volvió a girar ahora con mucho mas ruido

-porque se prendió- me pregunto el azabaches a lo que respondí

-no lo se esta ves no apreté nada- porque creo que Arceus cada ves me odia mas (si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta)

junto con la ayuda de Ash empezamos a buscar el botón para apagar la cama pero por un error me resbale con un objeto que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y para el colmo me iba a caer pero ahí no acaba antes de caerme me sujete de algo o mas bien de alguien que era Ash y el resto...imagínese lo (osea que se imaginen una caída de to-love ru de rito caídas locas)

caímos muy cerca del otro sentía su aliento en mis labios quería darle un beso pero tenia que resistirme no era el mejor momento tomando en cuenta la caída y aparte que estábamos en un hotel, pero para Ash no le importo ya que fue acortando la poca distancia que había hasta tocar mis labios a pesar de ser lento estaba lleno de sentimiento no sabría como describir lo que se sentía en todo el tiempo que duro porque cuando estábamos besándonos la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

era la mucama que al vernos hizo...

-haaaaaaaaaa impuros- salio corriendo después de gritar nos impuros lo cual no entendí porque hasta que recordé que la posición no era nada la mas adecuada

creíamos que eso había terminado ahí pero no al llegar a la salida un guardia nos llamo la atención y nos dijo que lo siguiéramos hasta llegar a una habitaciones algo apartada de todo

al entrar nos llevamos una sorpresa porque en el cuarto se encontraba Delia Ketchum la mama de Ash, el guardia nos pidió que nos sentáramos en la mesa que estaba Delia

cuando nos sentamos comenzó hablar -señora le llamamos porque queremos que se entere de algo que no podemos dejar pasar-

-que pasa-

-pues los jóvenes aquí presentes desde su llegada no han echo otra cosa mas que hacer ruido no queremos saber que tipo de ruido es pero nos han llegado miles de quejas de su habitación-

no sabia que decir osea nos están culpando de hacer ruido osea RUIDO que tipo de quejas son esas, Delia no dijo nada solo pidió que nos dejaran ir a lo cual el guardia no se opuso solo le pidió que nos cuidara mejor en todo el viaje Delia no dijo nada hasta llegar a su casa

Fin Flash back

-y el resto ya lo sabe- finalize el relato

-osea que eso paso en realidad- solo asentí con la cabeza-bueno no ahi problema los accidentes pasan pequeña Roxie lo bueno fue que no hubo problema-

me senti tan aliviada pensaba que estaria enojada pero al final no paso nada malo fue muy comprensible con todo el tema

-que bueno que no ahi problema mama...-no pudo terminar porque Delia lo interrumpió

-quien dijo que tu estas libre por tu culpa que Roxie paso una muy mala noche en ese hotel asi que como castigo tendrás que hacer todos los lavores del hogar por un mes entendiste- no pudo decir nada porque Delia lo puso a limpiar de una manera rapida qe no pude ver cuando saco los utiles de limpieza

bueno si hací sera mi tiempo en Kanto no creo que nada malo pase... verdad?

fin pov Roxie

Pov normal

a las afuera de pueblo paleta se veia la silueta de una chica de unos anos igual a Roxie pero no se veia muy bien ya que el sol molestaba

-espero que me perdones Ash porque no me pienso ir sin tu amor- fue lo unico que dijo antes de irse al pueblo por completo

quien era esa chica

Ash sera perdonado por su madre

Roxie dejara de tener tanta mala suerte

todo esto y mas descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo

Continuara...

* * *

bueno lectores este cap marco un final del primer arco y el comienzo del segundo arco que se viene el drama y romance aunque claro tambien la comedia

este cap tenia pensado publicarlo ayer por mi cumpleaños (18 años cada ves me hago mas viejo) pero no pude porque no termine de corregir todos los errores que tenia y por eso lo tuve que subir hoy miercoles

bueno como ya saben dejen sus Reviews it's free que yo con gusto los leo hasta la proxima


	8. Prólogo arc2 (importante leer todo)

Que pasa mi gente me extrañaron bueno tengo mucho que decirles por lo cual les pido que lean todo, porque también les explicare el motivo del porque este capítulo es más corto que de costumbre, sin más comiencen.

No olviden dejar sus reviews it's free (extrañaba decir eso).

Por las calles de pueblo paleta, iba caminando una joven peli-naranja...con un cuerpo que a pesar de no tener tanto volumen, su piel es muy esbelta a lo cual no tiene porque envidiar nada a nadie.

su camino al principio era seguro, se podría sentir el aura de madures en ella, pero su semblante cambio al doblar en una esquina... pregunta, eso era lo que tiene después de doblar la esquina, se sorprendió al inicio pero luego de pensarlo un poco...

-esto es extraño, cuando vine a Kanto la primera vez este era el camino para llegar a su casa...-se decía a ella misma mientras analizaba el lugar-ahora que lo pienso el pueblo ya no es tan chico como la última ves que vine, entonces es lógico que su casa este en otra parte del pueblo- razono- aún así no me daré por vencida, vine porque quiero recuperar tu amor...Ash-

casa ketchum

el joven entrenador y actual campeón de kalos se encontraba cansado por tener que lavar los platos, barrer y lavar ropa, todo eso hizo después de terminar de contarle a la señora Ketchum lo que la pobre albina pasó, después de su tortura se dispuso a ir a su cuarto para agarrar ropa para poder darse un baño, pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación se llevó la sorpresa mas grande a tal punto de quedar en blanco.

En su cama se encontraba un pikachu con dos botellas de katchu (que pensaron "este wey ya comenzó a escribir cliches" pues no, esto es comedia, habrán bromas buenas y también malas, pero no recurriré a los cliches (o no muchas veces) bueno continuamos o continúan ustedes) una en su boca y la otra arriba de el, el pokemon favorito de todos seguía disfrutando de su "suerte" sin darse cuenta de la presencia del azabache, al cabo de unos segundos al darse cuenta de su presencia, se quitó la botella que tenía encima de él y la que tenia en su boca solo la agarra con su pata, se levanta y agarra la que tenía a lado suyo, para después emprender marcha al armario del azabache, pero antes de entrar le lanza una mirada con rayos saliendo de sus mejillas a un Ash aún en blanco, y lo que dijo fue...

-pika pikachu pika pika pikachu- (traductor pokemon gracias a google: si cuentas lo que viste será la última anécdota de tu vida") sin más el pokemon entro al armario dejando a un Ash en blanco.

un poco aturdido, tomo sus cosas y se fue a tomar un baño, mientras que la albina se encontraba en el jardín junto con Delia, mientras platicaban de cosas triviales, pero esas no eran las verdaderas intenciones de la madre del azabache, la cual quiere aprovechar cualquier descuido de la albina para poder hacer su jugada.

-dime Roxie que harías si Ash deja de ser campeón- empezó hablar

-eh?- al no poder entender a lo que se refería fue lo único que pudo decir

-a mi no me engañas, desde que Ash se volvió campeón de kalos empezaron aparecer muchas interesadas- alrededor de Delia empezó a surgir un aura de maldad pura -sabes lo que es tener que ver a muchas personas interesadas en frente de tu casa, sólo porque dicen que están enamoradas de mi hijo, por el simple hecho de que es el actual campeón de kalos, así que dime lo seguirás queriendo aún después de que deje de ser el campeón y no tenga dinero.

la Roxie estaba enojada, entendía el porque de las preguntas de la sra. Ketchum, pero tampoco iba a dejar de que la comparen con poca cosa como las interesadas, sino no tendría derecho en llamarse líder de gimnacio de tipo veneno -a mi no me compare con esas personas, Ash me empezó a gustar por el cariño que le ponía a sus pokemon, que a pesar de tener una clara desventaja no se rendía, a mi no me interesa la fama, dinero, a mi lo que me importa es que una persona sea honesta que no se oculte detrás de una máscara.- Roxie soltó todo, no importa que pase le iva a dejar en claro que ella no sería como las demas- y si aún no la convenzo, seria un gran problema porque no dejaré que me separé de ash- siguió hablando sin medir algunas palabras- aunque me gustaría que no hubiera problema, a pesar de todo lo que dicen de mí cuido a las personas que están cerca de mi.-termino de hablar.

Delia estuvo pensando un momento todo lo que dijo la albina hasta que se escucharon...- jajaja- ¿risas?- jajaja- la sra. Ketchum se estaba riendo, Roxie sólo pudo alzar una de sus cejas al no entender el motivo de la risa de Delia.

-Roxie tienes mi aprobación para estar con Ash- comenzó hablar - no va haber ningún problema, yo simplemente quería ver tu reacción, verás lo que te dije no es mentira, todos los días que Ash no estaba siempre se hacían grupos de chicas que querían verlo, todo se volvía molesto no me dejaban dormir porque incluso en la noche se juntaban para ponerse al frente.(si quieren que haga un especial de lo que sufrió Delia dejen su reviews it's free)- Roxie sintió una carga menos porque la sra. Ketchum la aceptó, pero a la ves sentía su furia crecer al enterarse que incluso en la noche se juntaban- pero bueno dejando eso de lado tengo que salir para hacer las compra para Navidad.

-¿navidas?-

-si Navidad, recuerda que el escritor de este fic duro meses sin publicar por lo cual ahora tengo que comprar las cosas antes que se acaben.- sin más se fue.

Al poco tiempo de que se fue aparece el azabache ya cambiado.

\- perdón por la espera Roxie, sólo que tuve un pequeño problema-dijo mientras recordaba a pikachu- ya estás lista- dijo mientras le estiraba la mano

\- no ahí problema Ash y si ya estoy lista- mientras aceptaba la mano del azabache para después partir rumbo.

IMPORTANTE...

verán si se han pasado por mi perfil se habrán dado cuenta que puse una nota pequeña donde describía a mi oc, en este caso "Wilekox" que en un inicio tenía pensado en utilizarlo como personaje secundario, pero un día me llegó una idea pero al querer utilizarla no me gustaba el resultado por lo que haré que mi personaje sea el principal, si se preguntan por qué les digo esto es porque en esas historias quiero utilizar oc creados por ustedes, pero ahí un problema sus oc durarán unos capítulos, porque si pongo todos a la vez quitaré protagonismo a otro oc que ya estaba y esto traerá problemas, lo único que les pido es que tengan cuenta para evitar otros problemas, por eso quiero que sus oc marquen al protagonista del fic, ya sea de buena o mala manera no importa si son buenos o malos, estos fic estarán para escribir ideas que no me gusta el resultado final con un anime o videojuegos, pero no solo por eso sino que también quiero escribir fic con temática más seria, porque en un fic que conocerán en el 2017 es más maduro y pues para corregir errores que puedo llegar a tener por eso escribo estos fic donde el protagonista es mi oc, ahora les diré cuales son los animes o videojuegos que crearé...

1.- pokemon

2.- Fairy tail

3.- the legend of zelda

4.- kingdom hearts

5.- creepypasta

ooo si de estos temas escribiré con mi oc.

ahora lo que estaba esperando aumentar el hipe, en este 2017 traeré mas variedad de los cuales serán.

-danganronpa (la versión anime me decepcionó)

\- kingdom hearts

\- vanguard

\- akame ga kill

\- más de pokemon y Fairy tail.

entre otras mas y si piensan que es lo último que verán de mi en este año están equivocados, los veré en Navidad.


End file.
